


Autumn Had Gone, Not Yet Summer

by ckreyblue



Category: Linkin Park
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 13:04:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5335166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ckreyblue/pseuds/ckreyblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>架空 Nazi集中营 阴阳相隔 关于错过的故事 <br/>为了剧情剧中CC比大麦年龄大很多 BE</p>
            </blockquote>





	Autumn Had Gone, Not Yet Summer

1943年，秋。  
德国的秋天是燥热的，无论是他第一次来到这里的时候，还是此时此刻。  
男人在寂静中醒来，条件反射的像舒展一下胳膊。手腕上清脆的响声和肩膀上的巨疼突然提醒了他现在的处境 — 肩膀上的伤口已经化脓了，而他正缩在一个密不透风的车厢的一个角落里。双手已经被绳子绑了起来，而肩膀上的疼痛让他明白，他不在地狱，而他要去一个比地狱更加棘手的地方。  
肩膀化脓再不处理也许会废掉。男人这样想的，然后无所谓的耸耸肩。大不了以后一只手打枪 — 前提是可以从这里逃出去。  
逃出去？男人突然觉得自己的想法有些扯。这一次，怎么才能逃得出去？  
这么多年来，不论是大风大浪，还是更加可怕在生死边缘的事情，他经历的都不算少。从小就被人侵犯着长大，一路上被人打得浑身带彩。后来加入了军队，参加过一战又指挥过一战。他的手下打过的胜战无数，如今他是美国历史上最年轻的准上将 — 前提还是，如果他可以活着回去。  
几周前，他的部队被歼灭，他在撤退的时候躲到了一个犹太人云集的区域。在他好不容易联系上了美军部队当晚上，Nazi突袭，而他被当做犹太人被抓起来扔到了这辆车上。  
周遭的一切都很安静，那是一种让人感到恐惧的寂静。  
此时他是坐在一辆货车上么？他并不知道。事实上他甚至都不知道他在这车里已经呆了几天几夜 — 车窗已经被木板钉死，严严实实，连一丝缝隙都没有。没有光，不知道时间。在一片黑暗中呆了这么久，眼睛已经慢慢可以开始观察周围的事物。可是有什么好观察的？不过是在一群Nazi士兵的枪下，无数双惊恐的眼神，一种沉默的不安在车厢里蔓延着。一向不习惯沉默的男人此时却像一只猫一样安安静静的窝在角落里，努力降低自己的存在感。

车子不知道又开了多久，终于缓缓的停下了。  
久违的光照，当车门终于被打开始时，他深深的呼吸了一下新鲜的空气。不知道这种新鲜的空气还能呼吸多少次，他略微遗憾的想，还有那么多事情没有做过，他甚至都还没有成家。之前信誓旦旦的告诉家人他一定会带着荣誉回来，现在就要在这个被叫做萨克森豪森集中营中被当做犹太人，过完这一辈子了么？  
他不甘心，但是他也无能为力。只能希望那天好不容易联系上的美军可以救他。  
终于所有人都被从车上赶下来，现在一些军官正在指挥着他们列队排好，一排一排往里走。他之前在那火车的最里面，所以他被排在了最后一排。看了看周围，大概那天晚上在这个镇子上所有的人都已经在这里吧。  
还真是他们的作风，他想，宁可错杀一千不可放下一个。  
前面的人群已经被带走的七七八八了，终于轮到了他们这最后一排。  
还真是个简陋的地方，他打量了一下这里，不是一个很大的地方，却挤着很多人。能看到无数种不同的眼神：有惊恐的、同情的、无奈的、麻木的... 也有和他一样，是无辜的。  
“喂，那边那个，别四处张望了，到你了。” 他被一个人一把拽到了前面的屋子里。  
检查室。被关押在集中营里人的东西几乎都在这里了。  
“姓名？” “Chester Bennington.”  
“国籍？” “美国。”  
“2867号。” 那个有些不耐烦的德国军官递给他一个黄色三角，上面是他的编号。  
好吧，他抖了抖肩心想，这可真的是比输掉一场战争还令人耻辱的事情。  
他身上的手表，钱夹，手链都被扔到了那已经装满了的盒子里，但是在一个将军看完了他笔记本的内容时，允许他留了下来了那个小小的本子。  
本子里写满了他喜欢的诗和他偶尔涌现出来的灵感。  
“第一，你已经写满了这个本子。第二，我不得不说，我最喜欢的就是有文学气息的人。无论他是什么种族，什么国籍的人。可惜了你在这里，不得不说你有的片段写的真的很美。”  
“你看得懂英语？” 他看着眼前的人，说出来这句话他就后悔了。  
他忘记了他在哪里，他总遗忘人性在有些地方，既不是平等的也不是自由的。  
“我大学选修过英国文学。” 德国将军并没有生气，眯了眯眼睛看着他，微笑了一下。  
感谢上帝，他想，或许有文学气息的人就是不一样的。  
第一天过的还算不错，虽然此时此刻他正夹在一堆人中间，在硬邦邦的床板上尝试入睡。  
只要有诗，他一定可以笑着面对肉体的死亡，他这么想着，沉沉睡去。

第一周或快或慢，无论如何也就这么过完了。  
他甚至觉得这种体力劳动比他在美军预备队训练的时候轻松多了。不过就是些劳务活，唯一不足的就是这糟糕的饮食。难以下咽的面包，完全不知道是什么做成的大锅菜和一杯只喝得出来水味的茶。  
来这里一个周比在哪里训练都减肥，他想，下次体检一定能一次达标了。  
他每天晚上都会看看那个侥幸留下的本子。和诗在一起，就没有那么孤独。  
日子过得还算平静，不算安稳也并不惊悚。他感谢今年德国的秋天是一个明亮的秋天，没有很冷也没有很热，是一个冷暖正好温和的秋天。  
他本以为日子就会这一直平淡的过，直到有一天，事情变得有些不一样。  
那是一个平常的星期日早上，星期日只有这一上午的劳动。下午是自由活动时间，他们被允许在一片森林里活动。说是自由活动，但其实每个人都被迫轰到这片森林里来“休息”。  
Nazi虽然是在折磨他们，但是也不想让他们直接死去。他看着这一片绿色，再也没有赏心悦目的感觉，他甚至怀疑要是每周日都得来这里“放松”以后他甚至都不会愿意穿军服了。  
大片大片的绿色，方圆20里内没有其他的颜色。他们被严格的规定在一个固定的区域里活动，尽管几乎有几万人此时都在这里，林子里却出奇的安静。所有人都只是麻木的散着步，谁也不会和谁搭话，哪怕只是打个招呼。  
一阵寒风吹来，树叶飒飒作响。  
他曾经很喜欢这种清脆的声音，但是现在他却生生感受到了一股阴冷的感觉。在肃穆的环境下，哪怕是最激烈的情绪，大概都会在一瞬间变得安静下来。  
可是安静，那并不是他熟悉的环境。  
“嘿，你是新来的么？” 突然间他听到了英文，这可真是新鲜事。他这么想着，回过头。  
眼前是一个黑头发的男孩，从他对人的观察中，他认定眼前的人一定比他小不少。但是男孩的个子比他还高，而且脸上毫无稚气。  
男孩此时正一脸笑意的看着他，于是他也回了一个笑脸。  
“嗯，算是吧。你是？” “Mike Shinoda. 我是美国人。”  
听完这席话，他又重新打量了一遍眼前的人。美国人？他有些疑惑，Shinoda，明明是一个很日本的姓，但是他一口很纯正的美式口音无疑证明了他美国人的身份。  
“我知道你在想什么。我的祖上是日本人，但是我是美国人。” 男孩又冲他笑了笑，他刚想介绍自己却听见眼前的人接着说道：“虽然认识你的人都管你叫诗人，但是我知道你叫Chester Bennington.”  
他有些惊异，刚想问他怎么知道的，却看了男孩胸前粉色的三角标志。  
他又一次愣住了。  
男孩看着他盯着自己眼前的胸章，自嘲的笑了一下：“他们想给什么，就会给什么。”  
然后像是想起了什么一样又补充到：“上次我偶尔听到了你在读一首诗，如果我没记错的话，第一段是-在寂静的夜晚来找我吧；在那么栩栩如生却又寂静的梦里来找我；带着你年轻柔嫩的面颊和明亮的双眸来找我吧；那些记忆，希望和留有遗憾的爱意都在泪水中归来。”  
“你喜欢这首诗？” 他笑着看着男孩，眼神中充满了欣赏的神色。  
“嗯。我喜欢诗歌，但是一直没有机会去读更多的诗。” 男孩的脸颊上突然泛起了些红晕：“可以读给我听么？”  
“嗯，可以。” 他笑了笑，掏出了本子，翻到了这首诗：  
在寂静的夜晚来找我吧；  
在那么栩栩如生却又寂静的梦里来找我；  
带着你年轻柔嫩的面颊和明亮的双眸来找我吧；  
那些记忆，希望和留有遗憾的爱意都在泪水中归来。

梦是多么的甜蜜，甜蜜的，甜蜜中却夹杂着苦涩。  
那些美好让人醒来后感觉曾漫步天堂，  
在那里的完整的灵魂为爱而遇；  
那里的人眼中闪着亮光，看着门轻轻打开，让人留连忘返。

来我的梦里找我吧，  
在这里我可以在冰冷的死亡中重新把这一生重新来过：  
让我在梦中看到你的脸，  
那样我会活力无限，呼吸舒畅；  
在我耳边轻语，在我身边慢慢倾身，  
像很久以前一样，我的爱人，那是多久以前。  
“很美的一首诗。” 男孩笑了笑，“谢谢。”  
“不客气。” 他看着男孩，又一次被他的笑容折服：“这就是文学。”  
“该集合了。和你聊天很开心。” 广场的哨声响起，男孩向他挥挥手，没等他说再见便消失在落日中。

男孩是他在集中营中唯一一个可以称得上朋友的人。他的室友虽然有很多，但是他们隔一阵就来一些新的人，然后又会离去一些坚持不下去了的人。  
他总会看着离开人的尸体在心中默默感概生命的脆弱，并为他们感到惋惜。不知道这些人在这个世界上还有多少亲人在等着他们回去，或者他们又有多少的遗憾，多少未曾达成的心愿。日子还是那么过，简陋的餐饮，日渐加剧的劳作量。他肩膀伤的伤一直都没有好，背上又多了几道鞭子抽过的痕迹。他感觉自己比来到这里的时候至少丢掉了3到5公斤的体重。几乎每天宿舍里都在有人离开，他觉得在这里不到一个月经历的死亡比他在战场上尽力过的还要令他感到难受和无限的空虚。  
都是活生生又无辜的生命，就不能无灾无难的享受这一生么？  
可是他自己都没有把握可以活着走出去。  
每个周日他都会和那个男孩坐在树丛里聊天，他听他讲他如果能够在战争结束活着走出集中营会去做些什么，他听他讲他人生中很多的趣事；他听他讲祖上说关于日本的故事，他听他读本子上的诗。有时候两个人也会什么都不说，只是静静的躺在树下，享受这片刻的宁静。  
忘记他们所处的境地，忘记让他们痛苦的现实。  
“等我出去了，我一定会去一趟富士山。” 男孩有一天下午突然对他说。  
“为什么？” 他看着男孩颇为清秀的脸庞：“而且日本和德国是一条战线上的。”  
“那里毕竟算是我的家乡。但我是美国人。”   
男孩又一次重复着他是美国人这句话，他笑了笑，没有接话。  
“富士山是日本人心中的神山。当我爷爷还活着的时候，他几乎每天都会告诉我那是一个多么美丽的地方。” 男孩继续说道：“而且富士山下的樱花最漂亮，情人去那里，一定会有一个完满的结局。”  
他听完男孩的这段话心中一怔，看着男孩的脸庞突然发了呆。  
难道自己爱上这个家伙了么？他这么想着，轻微的摇了摇头。因为小时候的经历，他曾经甚至无法接受这种颜色三角徽章。  
“喂，你在听么？” 男孩看到他走神，突然敲了一下他的腿。  
他看着男孩，笑了一下：“那么小家伙，你说的这个Fuji Mountain, 我想应该是一个很日本又很美丽的地方。”   
两个人沉默了一会儿，男孩突然听到他说：“你真的是这个么？”  
他指了指男孩的胸章，男孩沉默了一下，艰难的点点头。  
此时两个人正坐在一个比较偏远却绝对没有越界的地方，他看着男孩，男孩也看着他。  
突然他向前倾了一下，吻上了男孩的唇。男孩先是愣了一下，然后配合着他加深了这个吻。他搂着男孩的腰间，而男孩将手绕上了他的脖子。两个人就这么缠绵着，没有多余的动作，却好像要把彼此深深地刻在心上。  
清脆的哨声结束了这个吻，他恋恋不舍的看着男孩，男孩一如往常，微笑地看着他。  
两个人都没有说话，挥了挥手作为暂别。  
反正还有下一个周日，他在心里这样想着，却没有看见男孩眼中闪过的泪光。  
夕阳西下，总以为还有更多的下一次，却不知道有时候的告别，是后会无期。

几天后他在劳作的时候，男孩突然塞给他一个纸条。  
这是男孩第一次在非周日的时候和他有交集，他一直紧紧握着纸条，直到回到自己的屋子里才敢打开。  
男孩的字写的很漂亮，但是上面的内容却像极了一封道别信。  
“Chester Bennington，我也不知道到底应该怎么称呼您。认识您真的是很高兴的一件事情，那些美丽的诗歌和安宁的周日下午，在遇到您之前，我是从未妄想过的。等您离开这里，一定要和美军还有盟友完完全全的摧毁Nazi. 还有，如果有机会的，帮我去看一次富士山吧。PS. 我可不是什么小家伙，我已经22岁了。”  
他把这张纸条加到了他的笔记本里，看着窗外美丽的晚霞，怎么看怎么感觉是绝望的。  
他是在向自己告别么？可是为什么他并不觉得这是告别？  
第二天他终于明白了这个纸条的意义，他的房间门在一大早就被敲开。Joe Hahn，他最忠诚的下属之一，见到他激动地说：“长官，终于见到您了。”  
那个之前把本子还给他的德国的士兵用并不是很熟练的英文对Joe Hahn说：“这是我们这里唯一一个美国人。”  
“他就是我在找的人。” Joe看着那个德国士兵点点头：“Phoenix将军的密令我相信你们也已经接到了。这纯属是个误会，我可以带Chester上将离开了吧。”  
语气是平和的，却是不可反驳的。  
他没有时间去想这些事情，因为他满脑子都是那个成熟的男孩。所有人此时都已经在广场集合，看着他离开的目光有嫉妒的，有平静的，有麻木的，有淡然的。他一路扫下来，唯独没有看见那个男孩的目光。  
可是在他看不到的，几乎被木板钉死的毒气室里，一双清澈的眼睛从仅有的缝隙里看着他，嘴角还是挂着他最熟悉又最喜爱的笑容。  
载着他的车慢慢远离了萨克森豪森集中营，而那个比太阳光还明亮的笑容，彻底消失。

有些人忍受着常人无法忍耐的痛楚和冷漠，他们从来没有过一句怨言。他们把生的希望留给了他们认为更加值得的人，用自己的生命。他们没有遗言，没有墓志铭，甚至都没有墓碑。这些人尘归尘，土归土，客死他乡。遗憾的是许多像这样的人，我们永远都不得知晓。  
我们只知道，这类人，被统称为英雄。  
他并不知道男孩是在他离开的那天离去的，但是他知道男孩永远的离开了。  
在他回到美国总部的第二天，传来情报，萨克森豪森集中营中近三万犹太人、吉卜赛人、政治犯、同性恋者、精神病人被集中处理。  
他听到这个消息的时候正在做下一步的军事规划。他当时愣了一分钟，然后平静地继续开完会议。散会后，他给Brad和Rob两个一直在隐藏犹太后裔身份的心腹发去情报，只有简短的几个词：“回到总部，重新进行战术部署。”  
窗外的梧桐树叶飒飒作响，空气压低了下来，他看着窗外闭上了眼睛。  
这一次，为了你，为了无辜的三万生灵，我再也不会退缩，就让那暴风雨来的更猛烈些吧。  
再见男孩们，此生从未成为我伴侣。   
再见男孩们，此生永不成为我伴侣。   
一生的时间分隔我们，无法逾越：   
一边是青春，自由欢畅； 一边是老去，蒙羞薄情。 

 

二战是在男孩离开的第二年彻底结束的。  
所有人都在奔走相告，庆祝终于结束的战争。当他看着报纸上写着又有多少集中营被解放，又有多少人重见天日，回到了拥有自由的社会中，他都会翻开当年他抄诗的本子，一遍遍看着那些诗歌，再一遍遍看着男孩写给他便签。  
那是他在他世界，或许是在这世上留下最后的痕迹。  
“Brad, 帮我打听一个人。Mike的家人现在在何方。”  
“Mike? 您是在说Mike Shinoda？六七级日本裔特工？”  
“我想你理解错了，他是美国人。”  
“不，那就没错了。” Brad的神色在惊诧中带着些悲凉：“我，Mike和Rob是那届特工里出来最顶尖的三位特工，而他是最优秀的，他的射击、搏斗、模仿、解密都是通过了最顶级训练的人。本来我们三个是要一起来辅助您的，可是他那次出任务后失去联系…”  
“不对！上将，您是在哪里见过他？那封迷信，是他发的！只有他才能如此轻松的破解德军第三保密的密令发出那样的情报，还称Joe为Remy的人应该只有他了。”  
“他…在萨克森豪森集中营。” 

Chester陷入了很长的迷茫期，那个笑的那么灿烂的家伙，居然是一个顶级特工。  
而他为了救自己，和集中营中更多无辜的人，献出了自己年轻的生命。  
后来他终于来到了富士山。  
那个口口声声说自己是美国人的混血男人心心念念想来的地方。  
他和一群日本老人走到了山顶，从富士山上往下瞭望，那是一种完全不同的感觉。不像从远处遥望富士山，越进越迷茫；从富士山上看下去，是一种好似看破人间烟云的感觉。  
有一种爱情理论，叫做富士山爱情论 —— “你喜欢一个人，就像喜欢富士山。你可以看到别人很难见到的他，但是却不能搬走它。你有什么方法可以移动富士山？答案是，你自己走过去。爱情也不过如此，逛过就已经足够。”  
可是，这份爱情，他却从未真正拥有过，连逛都未曾逛过。  
“Mike，你看到了么。” 他哝哝自语，吻了吻手中那片熟悉不过的纸片：“我终于来到了你最想来的地方。”  
下山的时候，他特地走到了五丁目的樱花树下。  
春末，正是樱花盛开的时间。他看到了男孩告诉他的那棵最漂亮的樱花，在富士山下，樱花吹雪。那是多么震撼的场面，无数樱花花瓣在同一时间落下，最想看这一幕的你，一定正和我在同一天空中，看着这美丽的落幕吧。

1983年，秋。  
此时已是七十多岁的他身患绝症。作为美国历史上最传奇的将军，美国军事局将他送到德国接受最好的治疗，可是他知道再好的治疗也是无用的。  
他已无恋世之心，如今他只想去见那个男孩。  
终于在一个下午，他拔掉身上的管子和针头，用力打晕美国军队派来保护他的士兵。  
他的医院就在柏林郊区，距离萨克森豪森集中营并不远。  
时隔40年，他终于回到了萨克森豪森集中营，曾经有那么多机会去德国，但是他都一次一次地拒接了。这么多年不来，他却没有觉得陌生。如今这里已经是一个博物馆，周围不乏前来参观的游客。而他和他相遇的森林下，已经竖起了无数纪念碑。  
都是无名碑，他看着这些墓碑，在他心中那种遗憾感又一次次涌上心头。  
终于，他走到了当年吻上那个男孩的树前。  
此生，我从来没有说过爱你；可是此生，我最爱的人就是你。  
漫漫时日，整个生命，我守望看见你从单调的迷雾里浮现，   
不灭不熄的光，火焰般金色的奇迹；   
此刻见你我竟痛苦，因为你和日月一样   
对我而言你和轮班交替的日月   
一样耀眼，一样短暂，一样触碰不到。  
德国的秋天是燥热的，无论是他第一次来到这里的时候，还是此时此刻。  
-FIN-


End file.
